Users often keep and store in computer-based databases many images, also referred to herein as pictures, photographs or photos. The more photos a user has stored the more time and effort it generally requires for the user to arrange these photos into meaningful groups based on the views and/or events they pictorially represent. This arrangement can be further complicated when a user's group of photos are compiled from more than one source, such as, different photographic-capture devices and alternative sources, including various sites and portals via the internet.
Thus, it is desirable to have the capability to automatically analyze a group, or all, of a user's stored photos and arrange them into logical event groups based on the subject and/or event that they represent. The user can thereafter decide to maintain the automatic grouping, further refine the grouping, or ignore the grouping as they see fit. It is further desirable to orchestrate this automatic grouping based on one or more factors of each of the photos in the user's group of stored photos.